A test framework extension may be provided. User interface (UI) development, like most software development, often requires rigorous testing prior to release. In conventional systems, testing application logic associated with a user interface requires a great deal of automation overhead in order to simulate a user's actions within the user interface. For example, some situations may involve a separate testing framework designed to interact with the actual UI elements. Such a testing framework exposes an Application Programming Interface (API) to the actual UI elements, and the test code needs to assume the existence of each element, which is often realized by transforming the form definition to get a strongly typed programming model for the test code. Further, logic is often coupled to UI elements, complicating attempts to separately test the UI functionality and the back end business logic. Thus, conventional testing is often slow and error prone, with test cases written against a physically rendered UI rather than the critical logic.